El Muérdago Siempre Llega Tarde
by Aqui hay hiatus permanente
Summary: Nunca es tarde para el amor. Y nunca es tarde para un beso, aunque la endemoniada ramita siempre aparece demasiado tarde. Regalo para Sorcieres de La Neige, es decir, Gui.


**Disclaimer: **Ni los personajes ni el universo de esta historia son míos. Yo solo juego con ellos para crear historias. La imagen que ilustra este relato tampoco me pertenece.

_Esta historia esta dirigida a Sorcieres De La Neige, es decir, Gui. ¡Espero que te guste!_

* * *

**El Muérdago Siempre Llega Tarde**

No había sitio.

No lo había.

Ella suspiró, empañando el aire frío de diciembre con su cálido aliento.

Allí estaba.

No sabía cuanto había pasado desde la última vez que lo vio. Tendría ella unos veintiuno y él unos veintitrés. Eran jóvenes, bellos, la vida les sonreía. Él lucía una barba que ella adoraba, y ella tenía una larga melena dorada que se mecía con el viento y se enredaba entre sus dedos.

Ahora él iba pulcramente afeitado. En su cabello ya había asomo de alguna cana, no las disimulaba. Aunque podía.

Pero la vejez no era nada de lo que avergonzarse.

Ella, por su parte, hacía ya tiempo que se había cortado su extensa cabellera rubia para lucirlo por encima de las orejas, como un chico decía su madre, pero con el mismo flequillo a un lado que siempre había llevado. Hubo una temporada en que en el que éste lucía una mecha de color azul, pero se la había quitado pues ya era demasiado mayor .De hecho, también se había cortado el flequillo porque era una molestia añadida a la hora de trabajar.

Victoire Weasley frotó sus manos en un vano intento de calentarlas. Se había dejado los guantes en casa. Era, como decía su hija, completamente despistada para algunas cosas y demasiado organizada para otras. La mujer reprimió una sonrisa: Lana se parecía muchísimo a su tía Dominique, nunca olvidaba nada, todo siempre en orden.

Alzó la mirada. Bien, él había decidido levantarse de su asiento para dirigirse al baño. Ese era su momento. Era _ahora_ o _nunca_.

Echó una breve mirada a la mesa de él cuando le siguió hacia el restaurante. Estaba ocupada por dos niños y una señora que debía de ser solo un poco mayor que ella.

Procuró librar su mente de cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuera alcanzarle: los celos era algo que no se podía permitir.

Lo encontró admirando un cuadro justo de la entrada sur del restaurante, en la zona más apartada del lugar. Victoire lo conocía muy bien y no era precisamente un hombre muy interesado en el arte, por lo que aquel gesto a desconcertó.

Hasta que reconoció la pintura.

Y su dibujante.

La escena representaba un sofá verde de un salón cualquiera, algo hundido y desgastado, pero parecía que en él se habían vivido buenos momentos. Era una de las primeras pinturas de su prima Lucy y el sofá pertenecía a Shell Cotage, como olvidarlo. Hacía años que el sofá había acabado en la basura pero recordaba perfectamente _qué _había pasado en ese sillón.

_Su primer beso._

—Es muy bonito, ¿verdad?—preguntó él, sobresaltándola. Se giró a mirarlo: le dirigía una sonrisa cordial que ella reconoció como la que uno dirigía a desconocidos. No, no la había reconocido. Ella había cambiado mucho y lo comprendía, pero no pudo evitar sentirse algo dolida.

—Precioso—admitió Victoire—. Su simpleza es lo que lo hace tan…no sé, ¿cálido? Me recuerda mucho a mi hogar—había decidido seguirle el juego un rato, tal vez hasta que la reconociera.

—Su artista tiene un gran talento—dijo él.

—Lo sé, la conozco—replicó ella, dándose cuenta entonces del error que había cometido.

— ¿Es usted amiga de Lucy?—preguntó el hombre.

—También. Aunque más bien, somos familia.

Entonces el rostro del hombre se transformó. Su amable sonrisa se transformó en una expresión de asombro y sus ojos se abrieron tanto que parecían salirse de sus órbitas.

—¿Vic…Vic…Victoire?

Ella asintió.

—Sí, soy yo Teddy. Hola.

* * *

—Vaya…eres tú…no me lo puedo creer—Ted Remus Lupin no cabía en sí de lo sorprendido que estaba—. Has cambiado muchísimo, ¿cuánto ha pasado, quince, veinte años?

—Veintiún años, tres meses, dos días, cinco horas y veinte minutos—recitó ella. Sabía exactamente cuánto hacía que no lo veía.

—Merlín… ¿y que has hecho? ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Qué tal te fue con _aquella misión?_

_Aquella misión_. Hacía décadas, se atrevía a decir, que no hablaba de _aquella misión_. _Aquella misión_ que la había llevado al otro extremo del mundo_. Aquella misión _ que había hecho que malgastara cinco años de su vida. _Aquella misión_ que la había apartado de _él._

—Fue _bien_—dijo simplemente—. Después volví al Reino Unido y me instalé en Gales. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué has hecho?

—No sé si te lo dijo tu hermana, pero me trasladaron a Oxford—Teddy era sanador junto a su hermana en el hospital mágico San Mungo y, claramente, ella sabía que lo habían trasladado. Hubo un tiempo en el que Dominique le contaba todo sobre Teddy cuando se llamaban—.Allí me hice jefe de la planta de "Heridas Causadas Por Criaturas".

— ¡Enhorabuena!—felicitó Victoire—Te dije que podías hacerlo.

Ese siempre había sido el sueño de Lupin: llegar a jefe de planta y poder buscar la cura a la enfermedad de la licantropía. Al parecer, todavía no la había descubierto, pero no parecía querer desistir en su búsqueda.

Entonces Victoire se dio cuenta que ninguno de los dos estaba tocando el tema de sus respectivas vidas personales. Y se obligó a preguntar.

— Y esos niños en tu mesa… ¿son tuyos?

Los ojos de Teddy se iluminaron y supo que sí. Sí que lo eran.

—Sí, lo son—admitió él—. La niña se llama Tara y el niño Remus. Iba a ponerle Nymphadora a mi hija, pero tío Harry me contó lo mucho que detestaba mi madre su nombre.

— ¿Y la mujer…?—parecía una entrometida y lo sabía, pero eso era realmente lo que le importaba.

— Es mi exmujer. Nos divorciamos hace ya diez años—Victoire intentó evitar sonreír— Es la jefa de la planta de "Daños Por Encantamientos" y la verdad es que es una gran amiga. Pero creo que nos divorciamos por eso: malinterpretamos nuestro amor. La quiero como una hermana, no como algo más, pero tardé en darme cuenta.

Por un momento, se perdió en sus pensamientos. Pero enseguida añadió:

— ¿Y tú? ¿Estás casada?

Victoire sonrió tristemente.

— No, estoy divorciada. Más o menos me pasó lo mismo que a ti. Me enamoré de un aventurero, conseguí que sentara cabeza, pero me dí cuenta que lo retenía conmigo y lo dejé ir. Me volvía a casar entonces, con un auror y gracias a él tengo a las tres alegrías de mi vida: a Aaron, Lana y Astrid. Pero mi carácter y el suyo no encajaban y…acabamos separándonos.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos instantes, asimilando la información. Ninguno de los dos se creía lo que se habían perdido por no estar juntos: ambos se habían enamorado, desengañado y tenido hijos. Los dos tenían que admitir que a veces habían divagado sobre como le iría al otro, pero nunca habían querido creer que el otro había formado una vida con otra persona.

Sin el otro.

_Hace exactamente veintiún años, tres meses, dos días, cinco horas y dieciocho minutos…_

_Ted contuvo el aliento. _

_-¿Y bien?—preguntó Victoire, impaciente. Parecía feliz, alegre. Pero Teddy estaba exactamente lo contrario._

_-Victoire…no me puedes pedir que simplemente deje todo mi trabajo para irme contigo a Corea del Sur._

_El rostro de Victoire se transformó._

_-Pero Teddy, ¡es la oportunidad de mi vida! Si esta misión sale bien, ¡me ascenderán! Y solo tengo veintiún años. Es increíble._

_-Pero Vic, es tu sueño, no el mío. Además, te surgirán otras oportunidades._

_La expresión de la joven volvió a cambiar. Ahora estaba indignada._

_-¿Pretendes que renuncie a mi sueño? ¿Por ti?_

_La expresión del chico ahora era igual que la de Weasley._

_-¿Acaso yo no soy tan importante que prefieres marcharte antes de quedarte conmigo?_

_-¡Esa no es la cuestión, Teddy!—gritó Victoire, poniéndose de pie.-¡La cuestión es que me estás pidiendo que me quede contigo y renuncie a mi sueño, cuando tú podrías venirte PERFECTAMENTE conmigo!_

_-¡¿Me estás pidiendo que lo deje TODO para que tú cumplas tu sueño y yo abandone el mío?!_

_-¡Sabes lo que te digo, Ted! ¡PASO! ¡ME VOY!¡ME VOY SIN TI!_

_-¡VETE ENTONCES, WEASLEY! ¡PERO SI TE VAS, NO VUELVAS!_

_-¡TAMPOCO QUERRÍA!_

_Entonces, ella cogió su bolso, abrió la puerta y cerró de un portazo. Enseguida los dos se arrepintieron. Pero ninguno iba a dejar el orgullo a un lado._

_Así que Victoire, se fue._

Después de aquello, Victoire se fue a Corea del Sur y Ted siguió con su vida en Londres. La misión fue un éxito y a Victoire la ascendieron: y cuando volvió a Londres, lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver a Teddy.

Pero lo había encontrado con otra mujer. Y ella se dio cuenta de que sobraba. Así que se fue a Gales, intentando olvidar, perdiendo poco a poco el contacto con su familia, hasta limitarlo a simples postales en Navidad y visitas anuales.

Lo curioso es que Teddy solo había salido con esa mujer una vez, y porque no paraba de insistirle en ello. Además, su tío se lo había recomendado: para olvidar a Victoire.

Y no la olvidó. No la olvidó jamás. Siempre estuvo, aunque muchas veces la eclipsó (cuando se casó, cuando tuvo a sus hijos…) siempre estuvo omnipresente.

Igual que con la mayor de los Weasley-Delacourt. Pero ella creía que él había hecho su vida y él, como ella no había vuelto, que ella también había hecho la suya.

Hasta que un día, solo hace dos semanas de ese encuentro, la hija de Victoire, Lana, encontró una foto de Ted y Victoire cuando eran jóvenes.

— ¿Quién es este muchacho, mamá?—preguntó la niña.

Victoire miró la foto y sus ojos se humedecieron enseguida.

— Es…un amigo, nada más—respondió, intentando ocultar las lágrimas.

—Parece que era algo más—comentó la niña. Solo tenía diez años, pero era muy avispada para su edad.

—Era mi mejor amigo—se corrigió. No era del todo la verdad, pero se acercaba—.Hace mucho que no lo veo.

— ¿Y dónde vive?

—En Inglaterra.

— ¿Sabes? Dentro de poco es Navidad. ¿Por qué no volvemos a Inglaterra? Tengo ganas de ver a los abuelos Weasley.

Victoire se giró para mirar a su hija. Era exacta a su madre: su pelo rubio, largo, igual que como lo llevaba ella antaño, estaba recogido en dos coletas. Sus ojos azules eran pequeños, pero su sonrisa era enorme. Siempre tenía una para ella. Para las dos.

— ¿Te había dicho que eres genial?—sonrió Vic.

— Menos de las que me merezco—se burló Lana y Vic la fundió en un abrazo.

Así es como decidieron viajar a Inglaterra. Y así fue como Victoire fue a ver a Teddy.

* * *

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo…—admitió Victoire. Todavía seguían en el restaurante, al lado del cuadro, Teddy estaba haciendo a su familia esperar. Pero tampoco parecía importarle. Estaba demasiado ocupado procurando controlar sus emociones y ponerlas en orden.

— Muchísimo. Más del que debería de haber pasado—comentó Teddy.

— ¿Sabes? Ya sé que es un poco tarde para decirte esto, Teddy. Pero lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Siento haberme ido sin ti, no haber tenido en cuenta tu opinión. Y sobre todo, siento no haber vuelto.

Teddy sonrió de lado.

— Yo también lo siento, Vic. Era tu sueño. Debí de haberte seguido, o haberte esperado. O haberte ido a buscar. Pero no lo hice. Y ya es tarde.

Se miraron, entonces, a los ojos. Se estremecieron, como hacía tiempo que no hacían. No estaban incómodos, pero tampoco estaban especialmente confortables. Se sentían mal, sentían que habían malgastado gran parte de esos años en tonterías cuando podían haber pasado todo ese tiempo los dos juntos. Pero no se arrepentían. No se arrepentían de sus felices años de matrimonio y de haber tenido a las luces de sus vidas, sus hijos.

Aunque, tal vez todo hubiera distinto si alguno hubiera cedido. Sino hubiera sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para dejar irse al amor de su vida.

Pero ya era tarde.

¿O no?

— Nunca es demasiado tarde—dijo él, de improvisto. Ella se sobresaltó—Llevó toda mi vida arrepintiéndome de haberte dejado escapar y, aunque nunca cambiaría haberme casado y haber tenido a mis hijos, no puedo dejar de preguntarme que hubiera pasado si…

— Yo también—admitió la mujer—Pero ya es tarde para cambiar el pasado y, desde luego, yo no lo quiero cambiar.

Ted bajó la mirada.

— Pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos hacer algo con nuestro futuro.

Y entonces hubo esperanza. Y de ese brote de esperanza que había entre los dos, creció una famosa y conocida ramita en el techo.

—Muérdago…— comentó Teddy, sorprendido. No sabía si ya estaba ahí o acababa de crecer, pero tampoco le importaba.

Victoire le sonrió. No era el escenario ideal, pero era el perfecto. Así que, poco a poco, una Victoire de cuarenta y dos años unió sus labios con un Teddy de cuarenta y cuatro, justo delante del cuadro donde estaba ilustrado el sillón donde una Victoire de quince años y un Teddy de diecisiete habían compartido su primer beso. Ellos, por aquel entonces, creyeron que habían tardado demasiado en probar los labios del otro. Pero ahora, ahora sabían que habían tardado lo justo. Que ya por fin estaban listos para el otro. Para _los dos._

Y habían tardado, sí.

Pero la verdad, es que no importaba.

* * *

N/A: Hola! Esta historia fue escrita para el AI del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas(pasénse...ejem, ejem) Es una paranoia y lo sé, pero Gui quería personajes simples y con defectos y creo que ellos, los tienen.

Yo creo que es una historia bonita con final feliz, que por algo estamos en Navidad. Espero que te guste, Gui.

¿Me dejan un review? ¡Son gratis!

Besos,

Liz


End file.
